Bree Bishop
Bree Maegan Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the second daughter of Georgia and Shelton Bishop, and the older twin sister of Teri Bishop. She will have the abilities of Resurrection, Aniothability and Horror Trapping. Appearance Similarly to her older sister and mother, Bree will have green eyes. Her hair will be a sandy light brown as a child, and perfectly straight, but it will darken in future. She will be much paler than Daphne, but they will always be similar in height and build - both slim and around average height. Her twin Teri will also have the same height and build, and will have similar hair and skin colouring. Bree will tend to wear dark clothes, as an adult, and will always be in heels. Abilities Bree's first ability will be Resurrection. This will enable her to return any dead creature or being to life, if the body remains and is in a good enough state. To use this ability, she will need to touch the body or place her hand near it, and will life into it. Then light will emit from her palm and sink into the skin, and revive the person or animal. However, if she overuses this ability it will tax her energy, and could possibly drain her of life herself. Her second ability will be Aniothability. This is a lack of negative emotions, and means that Bree will be incapable of feeling these, naturally or if someone attempted to make her feel so. She will not even be able to feel physical pain. It could lead her to not realising if she were injured, and could make her behave inappropriately in negative circumstances. However, it also protects her from all hurt. She would be happy at all times. Her final ability will be Horror Trapping. Using this ability, she'll be able to trap others in nightmares, forcing them to relive their worst memories over and over. If they have more than one worst memory, these memories would blend together seamlessly even if the events included ought to be mutually impossible. Family *Mother - Georgia Bishop *Father - Shelton Bishop *Half-sister - Jenni Bishop *Sisters - Daphne Bishop, Teri Bishop, Shaylene Bishop, Laila Bishop History Bree and her twin sister, Teri, will both be born in 2043. Their mother will be 34 at the time, and their father will be 35, while their older sister Daphne will be 4. When Ceri Petrelli travels to the present to punish Elle Bishop for trying to kill her mother and sisters in 2044, it is Bree's form that she will take, in order to access her abilities of Aniothability and Horror Trapping. This means that Bree will have manifested both of these abilities by the time she's a year old. She will be 6 when the younger twins, Shaylene and Laila, are born. Etymology Bree is a Gaelic name which means "the exalted one". Her middle name, Maegan, is both Greek and Celtic, and means "pearl". Her surname, Bishop, means "overseer" and is also the name of a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters